Starlune Peninsula: Eerian Islet (Chapters 9-12)
Starlune Peninsula: Eerian Islet Written By: Callie Muse Chapter Nine: The Mana Realm, Which SOMEONE Opened Unconsciously. ' ' “Where are they? My feet are TIRED.” Zenphyr complained. “I heard, that you lose your MEMORY here.” Katzu said with fear. “Hah! Nothing will make me lose my memo-” Torang started, but floated towards a golden liquid fountain, and she sat in it, glassy eyed. ' ' “Torang?? What are you doing….” Katzu scolded, while flying on a cloud with Quagmire, while Gorinth looked in worry. “Mana fountain… wah.. Torang?” The Tigeric responded, and they had to drag her out. “No! Gold water good! NEED GOLD WATER.” Torang complained like a mewling kitten. ' ' “Woah.. Aren’t those extinct?” Gorinth pointed at floating narwhalians. Katzu found a small egg, and picked it up, cupping his hands gently. The egg cracked slightly, and Katzunova looked in fear. “Oh no! Did I break it?” Quickly, he muttered some spells. That egg split open more, and it revealed a kitten with a venus fly trap planted on its head. ' ' There were some seeds on it’s paws, back, and fur. “Mew?” The creature tried out, nuzzling Katzu’s hand. He stood in awe, and sat down, snuggling with the kitten. ' ' Rey and Condrey decided to play in the golden mana lake, and they splashed around joyfully. ' ' Gorinth walked with along the narwhalians, pestering them with questions and they whispered in his ear. Gorinth went jumping around, examining all the rare plants that had been become extinct, in awe. Katzu shook his head. “No. We can’t do this. We need to find Syyndor and Ebony!” ' ' He called out, and Nobody responded. Torang was still crawling from Katzunova’s pocket, and trying to jump out. ' ' Luckily, Katzu noticed and shoved her back in. “There are some golden colored footprints…” ' ' He mumbled to himself, and followed the trail. “Syyndor? Ebony?” He called. They saw the two Thetyreans floating in coma. “Hey guys! We found them!” Katzu shouted back to the rest of them. ' ' Rey and Condrey quickly absorbed more mana before they sprinted back. Condrey was quick enough to create a bubble made of light and enveloped the others so they didn’t have to walk. “Hmm. Gutreoyon coma? Been at least 10 years since I saw that.” ' ' Condrey observed as he identified the coma Syyndor and Ebony were in. “What? Gutreoyon coma? What’s that? Why is it not a normal coma?” Zenphyr asked. “ I’M FREAKING OUT MAN!!!” ' ' “That’s easy. It’s a mana/energy shortage. When someone loses about 98% of both, they fall into this specific coma. Back on Zenkovian Island, it’s pretty common and more than 50% of the people get this coma. We hardly can get this way, but if we want them awake quickly, we’ll need to use about 99.99% of our combined mana and light energy. ' ' If we do, can you guys help give us strength? So which should we do? Should we wake them up? Or wait? We don’t like waiting… So… We both agree on waking them up. Your choices now.” Condrey and Rey said simultaneously. ' ' “I think we should wake them up now.” Torang, Katzu and Zenphyr said in unison. “What about you?” Condrey asked Gorinth. “I’ll go with waking them up now.” Gorinth replied. “Great! Now you guys owe us 50% of your energy.” ' ' Rey sneered as she and Condrey charged up their Energy Exchange. “Fine. Ready everybody?” Katzu asked. They all nodded. ' ' Torang gave out a small burst of energy, due to her size. “Hah! Mine’s GREEN.” Zenphyr laughed with joy, and Torang shot him a glare as to say, ‘quiet-you-idiot’. ' ' Katzu produced an orange ball of energy, and when the tiny blue orb, the medium green orb, and the bubbly orange one combined, Rey inhaled all of it. When she and Condrey pulsated their mana towards Ebony and Syyndor, they woke up. But something was different. Their eyes glowed white. They lifted their arms, lifting the mana liquid with them. ' ' They used the liquid like whips, and whipped Torang down into the glistening pool of mana, where she was too distracted to fight. “Ooh… Aah… Gold water good…” She started rolling around in it. “Well, at least they’re not trying to kill us?” Katzunova shrugged, looking at Torang’s eyes sparkling and frolicking in the waters. ' ' Condrey shot light at them, trying to subdue them, but Syyndor wrapped him in layers of mana, then hardened it. Torang yelped as the Condrey rock splashed into the mana lake. “Gold rock better…” She hugged it. Rey, nearly depleted of mana, tried to shoot light daggers and shatter the hardened mana encasing Condrey, but she herself was encased as well. Torang was in gold rock heaven. ' ' Meanwhile, Katzu started throwing dragonseed bombs at Ebony, but she opened a portal to direct them right back. ' ' To protect the mewling kitten in his arms, he used a high level spell. “Seed Stockpile!” He and his kitten were temporarily protected by a giant seed wall, but the kitten scraped her leg really badly. Katzu had to perform some extraordinary medical feats to save the kitten’s leg, so he had to step out of the battle. ' ' Zenphyr and Quagmire worked together. Quagmire threw Zenphyr’s clocks at Ebony, while Zenphyr tried to put Syyndor in a time loop. Syyndor blocked the loop with a wave of mana. Since Zenphyr’s clocks were powered by mana, Ebony stopped them in midair, and threw them like frisbees at the waters. ' ' The lake exploded in a shower of mana, and since Quagmire didn’t know how to swim, he was stuck in the middle island. ' ' Zenphyr used another spell, in attempts of gaining the upper hand. “NUMBER OF POSSIBILITIES: MANA TYPHOON!” The mana started to whirl in a typhoon-like shape, and overwhelmed everything. Zenphyr fell down, and lay peacefully next to Torang. Katzu had one last trick. ' ' “SPROUTLING DOUBLE - STRIKE!” a climbing vine knocked Syyndor and Ebony out of the sky. They fell into the lake, and all was quiet. Suddenly, Syyndor woke up. “Huh? Wha… Oh. We must have fallen into a Thetyrean coma.” Ebony gasped for air. Torang finally came to her senses. “WHAT HAPPENED HERE AND WHY ARE REY AND CONDREY FROZEN IN gold rocks… ooh… aah- WAIT A SEC, WHAT HAPPENED?” ' ' Syyndor told everyone. “You see, when Thetyreans fall into coma from magic overuse, there are two types of comas. The first one is Passe, which means they will lie still until they wake up. The second one is Agress, in where they will attack any movements until they wake up.” Everyone nodded. “MMPH! PRMMHHMPPH!” Rey and Condrey were quite agitated. Ebony sheepishly shattered all the mana rock, so they could move again. ' ' “Hah! I guess you don’t know everything, CONDREY.” Torang sneered. ' ' Syyndor took Quagmire’s hand, and led him across the lake. “Well, I’m bored. Let’s go find Vincent now, after we get a little snack.” Quagmire was hungry again. “Alright. Let’s go Sidestreet Cafe, and we can share a Dragpin stew.” Zenphyr suggested, “Not dragpin. DRAGQUIN, ya pinhead.” ' ' Torang sighed, grabbed a tiny shard of hardened mana, and climbed onto Ebony’s hand, while Syyndor made a portal for everyone. ' ' Chapter Ten: Let’s Just Pretend We DIDN’T Almost Die! (cough cough Syyndor and Ebony cough cough) Everyone was out of money, except for Torang’s one coin. (She gave the rest to Rey and Condrey because the coins were as large as her, but they spent it ALL at Sugary Tears.) Torang sighed, and with great difficulty, rolled it onto Ebony’s open palm. ' ' Ebony clenched her fist and muttered some spells. “Consherros duplication.” She opened her fist, and poor Torang was buried in coins. “YES! I AM RICH! MWAHAHAHAHA!” Torang swam in all of her glorious currency. ' ' Katzu quickly scooped it all up, and they headed for the Sidestreet Cafe. “I’ll have 2 large Dragquin stews and a large breadloaf please!” Torang squeaked from below the counter, and the waiter looked confused, but wrote it down anyways. “10 Fruit Fizzys as well?” The waiter asked, exhausted from a long day’s work. Ebony looked down at Torang, and laughed, “Let’s make it nine with a eye dropper.” ' ' The waiter nodded, and grabbed it from the kitchen, slamming it on the table with a plastic tube next to it. ' ' “Who’s sharing with Torang?” Zenphyr asked, hoping it wasn’t him. “I’ll share.” Gorinth volunteered, and Torang gratefully hopped on his shoulder as the group went to find a table. They sat down at the couch and chairs, Zenphyr drummed his fingers nervously as he saw Vincent and two bodyguards with him. ' ' Gorinth poured some of his Fruit Fizzy into a cup. Torang climbed up, and prepared to jump. “CANNONBALL!!” she jumped in the bubbling fruit fizz. “OOCH! AAIIIIEEEE! Too fizzy! IT BURNSSS!” She hissed and rubbing her pelt. ' ' “ Hey… is it okay I brought the cat?” Katzu asked, while sharing his soup with it. “ AND IF IT ISN'T, I’LL CLOBBER YOUR HEADS!!!” He yelled, now playing with the cat, as it ate the food with the plant on his head. Nobody felt like disagreeing, so they just ignored the crazy person. ' ' Quagmire quietly whispered something in Katzu’s ear, and he nodded, jumping on Quagmire’s cloud. “ Sorry guys, but there is something me and him have to check.” Katzu explained, while grabbing the cat. Then he whispered in Quagmires ear, “ You sure they will not find out, while we go to town?” Quagmire whispered back, “Even if they found out, you know we could not hide it for long...” And they left on the cloud, heading towards some faraway mountains. “Well… that was weird, Quagmire actually being excited about something” Zenphyr said, with a strange tone. “ And, of course Katzu is once again, hiding something..” “Hey, I have an idea. how about we follow them?” Torang said excitedly, with a mischievous smile that went from ear to ear on her face, which looked even creepier when she was this small. ' ' “But would that not be interfering with their personal life.” Zenphyr asked, obviously acting innocent. “OF COURSE IT WOULD BE, THAT’S WHY IT’S FUN!!!” Torang said, pinching his nose. “This just doesn’t seem ethical…” He replied, rubbing his sinuses. “Hush. As long as Vincent is still alive, nothing can be ethical and REALLY right.” Torang blew a raspberry and hopped away on Ebony’s hand, while she licked herself clean. She’s becoming more like a kitten everyday.. Syyndor thought to himself, and laughed silently. ' ' Chapter Eleven: This Just Doesn’t Seem Ethical! (Yeah, Sorry Zenphyr, But Too Bad) ' ' The wind whistled by the forest trees. “Um. So what’s happening now?” Rey asked, tapping the tree trunk. Syyndor shrugged, and they pointed over to the clearing where Quagmire was training Katzu. “Fix your posture! You won’t be able to throw battle axes like that, Katzu!” Quagmire shouted out from his cloud. “FINE!” Katzu shouted, and straightened his back until it was the exact replica of a stick. ' ' “How come YOU never listen to ME when I’M teaching you?” Torang scowled, and heaved herself from the flower she sat upon. “Eh..” Katzu shrugged. Rey jumped, startled. “Wait.. Do you smell something?” Rey asked, sniffing the air. “Yeah.. It smells like nachos….” Torang added, taking in the scent. ' ' “PUT UP YOUR PAWS! RED LANUEL IS HERE TO BEAT YOU ALL UP!” A Mexican accent voice called out. “What’s a Nacho man doing here?” Condrey asked not paying attention. “I don’t know?” Syyndor tried. “No! I am Red Lanuel! I am the best fencer of the Starlune Peninsula!!” ' ' The unknown person yelled. “Umm….. Ok. Just fight!” Condrey shrugged, and lunged forward, sneering. “Red Lanuel will capture the anthropomorphics and I will finally get RESPECT!” ' ' He shouted, and ran out with his tiny red sword, engraved with gold letters. “NO, NO, NO! You’re not capturing them, I AM!” Another voice came out, and it was raging mad with a little Tigeric girl with her. “Toth.. Don't ya think this is a bit… Overactive?” The Tigeric youth tried out and flipped her scarlet hair. “Quiet, Scout. You don´t know how much this means to me.” Toth glared, and Scout shrinked down a little bit, as Toth advanced on the group of creatures. ' ' “Hand over the anthropomorphics, or else we attack.” She demanded. Syyndor snorted. “Hah! You don't even have spirits. You can’t beat us!” He laughed, and Ebony sneered. ' ' Toth charged at Ebony. “RRRRAAAAAAAHH!” Ebony let her body get hit by the axe. Toth grinned. Ebony chuckled. “Guess again, sucker.” The axe suddenly became burning hot in Toth’s hands. “AHHH!” Toth grasped her hands and let go of the weapon. ' ' Ebony flipped the weapon out of her leg, and the wound sealed. “TOTH! NOOOOO!!!!” Scout ran over to help Toth bandage her hands. ' ' “I AM RED LANUEL AND I AM GOING TO DEFEAT YOU!!!!” He started hurling daggers at Torang. “WELL-A I-A AM-A NOT-A SPANISH-A YOU-A IDIOT-A!” Torang used her fire to rocket herself right into Red Lanuel’s face. “AH! WHY YOU DO THIS!?” Red Lanuel said. ' ' “I-A DO-A THIS-A BECAUSE-A YOU-A ARE-A STUPID-A TO-A TRY-A AND-A STEAL-A AN-A ANTHROPOMORPHIC-A WOLF-A!” Torang said, and she turned to look at Rey and Condrey, but all she saw was a netted up Condrey, pointing up into his head, while getting dragged away by Scout. ' ' “Rey….. Condrey...FLIP!” Torang yelled angrily. “Well, if you hadn’t been so busy defeating nacho guy over here, we could have saved them.” Katzu coughed, looking away. ' ' “Well what where you doing when I was fighting huh?” She sneered, and chased after Scout. Quagmire whistled and ate his cotton candy cloud while floating on it, and Syyndor and Ebony were dealing with Toth, who tried to fight on cloth wrapped hands. ' ' “BIPPITY BOPPITY GET OF ME PROPERTY!!!!” Torang shouted, and Red Lanuel was blasted away into the bushes. “Gah! Red Lanuel is weak now, but he will be back!” Red Lanuel screamed and ran away, Scout carrying a large figure, Toth, followed him into the bushes. They had dropped the sack of Rey and Condrey, due to their wimpiness. “Well that did the trick…” ' ' Syyndor snorted, and was surprised at how easily they gave up. They untied Condrey from the sack, and Rey immediately popped out from his head, “I think i’ll just stay in Syyndor’s mind...” said Rey, and in the blink of an eye, she disappeared into Syyndors head. “I’ll just stay in Ebony’s head.” said Condrey. ' ' “Oh no you don’t.” replied Ebony, and blocked her mind. “Fine, I guess I get in Torang’s head.” Condrey finished, with a pouty look and disappeared in a flash of light. “Fine.” Torang rolled her eyes, and for a minute she had blank eyes, from the brain freeze. ' ' “Umm…… Now what are we gonna do?” Rey asked in Syyndor’s mind. “Maybe.. We could go beat up Vincent?” Syyndor replied. Rey mentally shrugged. “Reasonable answer I guess...” She said. ' ' Then Katzu suddenly shouted “Guys! I have a plan to raid Vincent!” Torang rubbed her hands together, eagerly. “Okay. We’re listening.” Condrey said as he glanced at the hills to make sure Vincent wasn’t spying on them. “Ok. Here’s the plan, some of us sneak into the caves at night, and they dig their way through the caves to Vincent’s base, while everyone else takes Quagmires clouds, to raid the castle. ' ' We should use our hands or claws or anything besides mana and powers. We should save up our mana and energy for if we battle anyone while in Vincent’s base. That’s the plan.” Katzu explained excitedly. “Hey. Who else has claws?” Rey asked. ' ' “We better get some sleep first.” Condrey pointed out. “Yay. Sleeping the day away!” Rey exclaimed. “Save that energy for tonight you two.” Torang scowled. “Hey. You still haven’t told me what ' ' ‘Lancath… Em tudio na ganthaloeca. Usa la cannoyu. Bajuysiontio aszartrion zinthatos.’ means.” Syyndor reminded Rey annoyed. “Oh right. Well it’s a special attack I can use before I get knocked out or something. It took 50 years to fully control it. Let’s just get some rest now and go beat up Vincent.” Rey laughed. ' ' Chapter Twelve: RAIDERS GONNA RAID ' ' “Alright! Plan raid to action.” Katzu said with joy. They began to soar upwards on Quagmire’s cloud, towards Vincent’s ugly, deformed, horrible, big mansion of which they were all jealous of. Then a monkey shouted and screeched from a tree, and the guards began to look up in their direction. Gorinth threw a stick at them and the guards advanced on the group of creatures. ' ' They panicked, and Gorinth (again) ran out and launched himself at the two Tigeric guards. “YAHHH!” He cried. Syyndor sighed. “Why are you so intent on torturing Vincent anymore?” Katzu shrugged. “I dunno, cause I feel like it?” ' ' Gorinth had quite the fight with the guards. The guards grinned and unleashed a Horusian, a dangerous dog species. Gorinth’s pride was swallowed by a rabies bite and then followed by.. UNCONSCIOUSNESS. ' ' Torang quickly jumped into the blue and grabbed Gorinth’s scarf and dragged him back to their hiding spot. The Dragonkind gurgled and foamed at the mouth while Torang scolded him and furiously mixed healing potions together. Zenphyr peered from the sidelines, eating expired popcorn from the 10,000 Year War. ' ' “Why are you eating that?” Condrey asked coming up from behind him. “Because this fight is amusing.” Zenphyr replied. “No, not that! Why are you eating way past the expiration date popcorn?” Condrey said getting annoyed. “Oh this? Because I feel like it.” Zenphyr explained. “Ok… Then why are you eating popcorn and not helping everyone to raid Vincent?” ' ' Condrey asked completely annoyed by now. “Umm. I don’t have claws?” Zenphyr tried. “Ugh. I’m going to go help the others dig. You should probably be helping one of the groups by the time you finish that popcorn of yours.” Condrey grunted as he reverted to Wolf Form and scampered off to the digging site. ' ' Meanwhile, Rey was storing energy after each enemy was defeated during the battle outside the mansion. “Alrighty, time for my next spell! Light Dragon!” Rey shouted as a huge glowing light dragon appeared and attacked the attacking Tigerics, monkeys, and Horusians without taking any damage from them. ' ' “Thanks, Miho! I’m counting on you!” Rey said to the light dragon as she, like her brother, reverted to Wolf Form and scampered away to the dig site. ' ' “TORANG!!! We might need your help too!” Condrey mentally yelled. “Okay! Coming, coming!” Torang said as she gave the healing potion to Gorinth and followed Rey to the Dig site where Condrey and Ebony had started digging. ' ' “Just in time. We’ll need all the help we can get.” Condrey exclaimed as he continued digging and wagging his tail. They all started to dig the tunnel towards Vincent’s mansion. “Ugh. I’m so tired.” Condrey said he nosed a big rock. “Fine then. There goes some energy.” Rey grunted and cast a spell. ' ' “Rain of Light!” She announced and it started to rain inside the tunnel. “Umm... Was that a good idea? Won’t the dirt cave in on us and turn to mud? Plus I hate water.” Torang said. “Don’t worry. It’s a light spell so it isn’t the same as real rain.” ' ' Rey explained as she continued to dig. But, since Rey was tired after magic overuse, the light dragon faded, and all the lights faded away. Rey collapsed on the ground, and started taking a nap… ' ' “Oh well…” Condrey muttered as his sister retreated in her sleep into his head. The others continued battling without the light dragon and continued digging. Rey eventually woke up and left Condrey’s mind. She used clairvoyance to see how far away they were from Vincent’s mansion. ' ' “Woot!” Rey exclaimed and wagged her tail all over the place, sweeping up dust. “What’s so exciting?” Torang asked. “We’re halfway done with this tunnel.” Rey replied. “Okay. Anyone want to go help the others. Or inform them that we’re almost done?” ' ' Condrey suggested. Ebony, Torang and Rey looked amongst each other and then back at Condrey. “What? Did I say something wrong?” Condrey asked. ' ' “Nope. Since you suggested it, why don’t you do it instead?” Rey teased. “Ugh. Fine.” Condrey growled as he went outside the tunnel to help and tell the others. “Phew. Now we can work faster since he was always getting tired and complaining for us to take a lot of breaks.” Ebony sighed with relief. “Yep. That’s Condrey.” Rey said. Suddenly a wave of sand swept them towards the wall the were digging at. The tunnel suddenly turned dusty and crumbly. “Umm. Did it suddenly get sandier?” Rey asked, coughing. ' ' “Yawwwwnnnn. I’m tired. What time is it?” Rey asked sleepily as she used clairvoyance. “Oh yeah. What time is it?” Ebony asked. “2:25 AM.” Rey replied as she slipped into Torang’s mind to sleep. “Good idea. Why don’t we sleep here?” Torang asked. ' ' “Fine.” Ebony sighed. They all slept in the tunnel behind the dirt barrier which had now turned to sand while the sandstorm still raged in and outside the tunnel. ' ' Meanwhile, Zenphyr still watched everyone battle the enemies and continued to eat popcorn. Then, like the tunnel, a sandstorm started and it became harder to fight with all the sand blowing everywhere in everyone’s faces. Eventually, Zenphyr’s popcorn got covered in sand and he threw it away and got ready to fight. Rey had left the cave and ran over to help fight. ' ' Rey looked over at Vincent using her clairvoyance vision, “Oh, well, he beat up those poor peeps, and oh shoot! He’s coming.” Vincent suddenly rose from a new tunnel, on a pile of sand throwing sand at every which way. ' ' Zenphyr and Katzu got instantly blinded by the sand, and were walking around bumping into others (Syyndor and Quagmire). (Since they were in the desert, Vincent had sand powers) Vincent blew Quagmire into his mansion with a huge flurry of wind and sand. ' ' By sheer luck, Quagmire ended up in the kitchen, right next to a pile of Az-Jen bacon. The scrawny villain grinned evilly and swept a wave of the crushed minerals at poor little Torang. ' ' The teeny Tigeric mage fell back and thumped against the tree trunk, the others advancing on Vincent. Vincent began to laugh, his whole body shaking. “How do you believe you can actually beat me?” “Because we did it once,” Syyndor retorted. ' ' “I was weak and unprepared back then, and look at me now! I can’t be defeated by poor, innocent weaklings like you” replied a now annoyed Vincent. “If were so weak, then why haven’t you beat us up yet?” Zenphyr asked. “Peh, teenagers,” Vincent said, ' ' “Technically, we’re are 875 years older than you,” said a beat up Torang. “Oh well, TIME TO DIE!” Vincent smashed Zenphyr into a sand wall, knocking him out. The rest of the team looked over at Zenphyr, and saw him buried in a bunch of doctor clocks. While they advanced on Vincent, Ebony poked her head out of the tunnel they were making, right next to Vincent. ' ' “Here’s Johnny!!!” Ebony yelled, along with Rey and Condrey, they ambushed Vincent from behind, and dragged him down with them. A couple of minutes passed, and they (Ebony, Rey and Condrey) emerged victorious, holding Vincent on a pole, tied up. They marched back to Vincent´s castle to throw tomatoes at him, in front of the entire village. Category:Books